


Poinsettias are Overrated

by headofmarimo



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Christmas, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Hnnnnngh hopefully I did this justice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headofmarimo/pseuds/headofmarimo
Summary: Akira agrees to spend Christmas evening with Ryuji.





	Poinsettias are Overrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sconekitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconekitty/gifts).



> Merry Christmas Oli!! I hope you enjoy your present :3  
> -Mossy

 

Akira nearly jumped out of his apron when he heard something shatter against the floor. The noise was immediately followed by a slew of loud cursing, and he rushed out from behind the counter. “Everything alright, Ryuji?” Akira called out while weaving between the shelves.

He found Ryuji sulking by the geraniums, staring miserably at the mess of shattered terracotta and dirt strewn across the floor. A cluster of pink geraniums rested in the middle against the tiles, the tips of its roots poking out from a small clump of soil, and Ryuji tensed nervously as Akira came closer.

“Shit, shit. I’ll just, uhm-” mumbled Ryuji, wringing at his apron.

Akira placed his hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine. I’ll go get a broom, so can you get rid of the larger pieces?”  

Ryuji silently nodded, not saying another word as he picked up the shards of ceramic and placed them into his palm. He stared at the cluster of geraniums and tried to carefully pick it up in an attempt to save the evicted plant, the stems hanging limply from between his fingers and barely held together by a feeble amount of soil.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We can just put it in a new pot.” assured Akira as he returned with a broom and dustpan; Ryuji scooted to the side to give him space as he brushed away the dirt.

“That’s what you said about the other one I dropped.” muttered Ryuji, dumping the shards into the dustpan and wiping his hand against his apron to clean it off. “If this keeps up there won’t be a damn flower left in the shop to sell.”

Akira rolled his eyes, and he dumped the contents of the dustpan into the trash can before grabbing Ryuji by the hand and helping him stand back up. “You just need to be more careful, that’s all. Otherwise you’ve been a great help to the shop. So don’t feel bad, okay?”

Ryuji didn’t reply, and it was clear that he didn’t look entirely convinced, eyes glued to the floor.

Akira honestly thought Ryuji was being too hard on himself. Sure he might be a bit clumsy, but he was diligent and a hard worker, traits that Akira admired even if Ryuji did slip up every now and then.

The first time he saw Ryuji, Akira didn’t have a very high opinion of him: a young man with a coarse exterior and poor posture that sent off bells and whistles indicating he was nothing but trouble. He had carefully followed him around the store, keeping a close eye on him even though there was nothing in the shop Akira assumed someone of Ryuji’s type would want to steal, but it only took a short while for his judgement to change completely.

Ryuji bumped into another customer, and Akira, expecting him to lash out in irritation, took a step forward in preparation to break up a scuffle.

Much to his surprise, Ryuji immediately broke down into a hasty apology, bending down to pick up the packets of seeds he accidentally made the other customer drop before going on his merry way.

Ryuji eventually caught Akira following him when he suddenly turned around sharply and practically crashed into him. Considering it was Akira’s fault for trailing behind so closely in the first place, he didn’t receive as warm of an apology.

“Shit! Watch where you’re going man,” Ryuji huffed, rubbing the spot on his forehead where it had collided directly with Akira’s.

“Ah, s-sorry.” replied Akira. His gaze locked onto the bouquet of yellow gerberas, lilies, and roses in Ryuji’s hand. A bright ray of sunshine wrapped neatly together with cellophane.

“Uh, those are lovely. I’m sure your girlfriend would love them.” muttered Akira, trying to shift the awkward mood to something more casual.

“Oh these? They’re for my ma, actually.” said Ryuji, shoulders relaxing a bit. “She’s sick right now, so I figured I get her something to brighten up the room with.”

Akira was completely taken aback by his response, and he couldn’t believe how he had managed to misjudge someone’s character so horribly. Ryuji was clearly a much better person than Akira had expected.

“Well she’ll definitely appreciate it, then. Do you want me to ring you up?” he offered.

Ryuji gave a small smile, and suddenly all previous misgivings were entirely forgotten.“Sure.”

He visited the store once a week after that, always coming in around the same time that coincided with Akira’s work schedule and buying a fresh bouquet of flowers for his mother every time. Ryuji recognized Akira on his next visit and struck up friendly conversation with him, much to Akira’s initial reluctance, but quickly Akira came to tolerate, even welcome his company each week, impatiently glancing at the clock and waiting for the moment Ryuji would step through the Velvet Room Floral’s entrance so that he could have someone to talk to while he worked.

Akira told Ryuji his work schedule so that they could arrange times to meet outside of work, and soon Ryuji’s visits went from once a week to twice and then three, not including the number of times they were together outside of Akira’s shift. This went on for a few months until…

“I like you.”

The words caught Akira completely off-guard. He gawked at Ryuji, completely dumbfounded. They were sitting on a park bench, the fall leaves fluttering around them.

“Come again?” replied Akira nervously.

“Christ, don’t make me say it again dude,” muttered Ryuji, his face flushed completely red. “I… like you. I want to, uh, go on dates with you, and shit.” he rubbed the back of his neck, unable to look Akira in the eye. “I’m sorry, I know this is sudden but, I’ve felt like this for a while, and I felt like if I didn’t tell you soon I might’ve gone crazy.” his leg was frantically bouncing against the ground. “So… what do you think?”

Akira stared at him for a few more moments, breaking into a relieved smile. “Thank god. I thought I was the only one.” he chuckled, sweeping a lock of hair behind his ear. “I like you too, Ryuji.”

Ryuji somehow flushed even darker at that, and he let out a deep sigh of relief. “Holy shit, okay then.” he took in another breath of the crisp air, unable to stop smiling to himself, and from that moment forward they were officially dating. Akira never regretted his feelings, and although he supported Ryuji, he was caught off-guard when Ryuji showed up to his store requesting a job a few weeks later.

“Can I work part-time here?”

Akira blinked at Ryuji, setting down the pot of lilacs he had been holding onto the counter.

“I uh, want to save up to get a Christmas present for my mom.” mumbled Ryuji, staring at the floor. “It’d only be for a week, but uh, I-I get it if you can’t though, so no pressure.”

Akira persuaded the manager into taking Ryuji in, welcoming the extra help, but the first day had been a rough start which Akira could tell had affected Ryuji’s confidence in himself up to this very point.

Ryuji stared forlornly at the helpless flowers in his grasp, bits of dirt crumbling onto the floor.

“Go get a new pot and we’ll replant it. It’ll be fine, I promise.” assured Akira.

Ryuji nodded, and he grabbed a vacant pot from the shelf before promptly setting the geraniums’ roots inside.Afterwards, Akira scooped up a trowel full of fertilizer from a nearby bag and carefully sifted it over the exposed roots until they were firmly buried in place.

“There, good as new.” said Akira affectionately.

“You really love what you do, huh?” remarked Ryuji while he carefully inspected the flowers for any exterior damage.

“Is that bad?"

“N-No, I just… find it really admirable. The plants are definitely happy about it, at least. If I tried to run a shop like this, I’d kill all the plants and run myself out of business.” he stood back up, smiling sheepishly at Akira. “So, um, it’s about time to close up then. Wanna head out together?”

“You don’t even have to ask.”

The chilly night air threatened to seep through Akira’s coat as he locked up the store, Ryuji waiting for him before they walked down the snowy sidewalk together.

“Man, can’t believe it’s almost Christmas. You got any plans dude?” asked Ryuji, exhaling a deep breath and watching it curl into white mist against the black canvas of the night.

“Gonna take the day off and spend some quality time with my cat.” replied Akira, only half-joking. Travelling to his old home this season wasn’t option since the weather meant Christmas would be over before Akira ever arrived. He’d just wish his parents a merry Christmas over video chat and then spend a comfortable evening alone.

Ryuji, however, seemed to have other plans.

“For real?! That’s like the saddest thing I’ve ever heard man!” he slung an arm across Akira’s shoulders. “You should come over to my place then! My ma wouldn’t mind the extra company, and you won’t have to spend Christmas alone!”

“I’m not alone, I have Morgana.” protested Akira.

“Yikes, can you hear yourself talking right now? Just come over, it’ll be fine! We’ll whip you up dinner and everything!”

Akira hesitated, unable to to find it in himself to refute Ryuji’s enthusiasm. “If it’s fine with you, then… sure.”

Ryuji grinned at him. “That’s the spirit!”

Looks like Morgana would just have to spend Christmas evening alone. Akira would make up for it with sushi.

* * *

 

Akira rang the doorbell and stood nervously outside of the apartment, snow gently drifting from the sky and nestling into his hair and clothes. The door swung open, and Ryuji’s beaming face greeted him from the other side.

“Hey! Come in Akira.” he stood aside to let Akira into his home, and the warm air felt heavenly in contrast to the biting frost of the outside.He removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack, kicking off his shoes and leaving them on the mat.

An older woman with a warm smile that caused the creases around her eyes to crinkle greeted him from the kitchen, and she graciously accepted the box of cookies Akira had brought as a gift.

Soon afterwards it was time to eat, and dinner left Akira feeling so stuffed he could barely move (“Eat as much as you want! Mom and I made way too much!” encouraged Ryuji as he piled on endless helpings one after another onto Akira’s plate.)

Ryuji’s mother shooed them away to the privacy of his room after resisting her son’s insistent offers to help her clean up, exclaiming it was rude to leave his guest alone, and Ryuji let out of an indignant huff as he sat on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck. “Ah jeez, I swear she pushes herself too hard.” he looked around, observing the twin-sized bed and shelves of trophies; the lack of dust on the trophies indicated that they were still cleaned by someone who was proud of them. “Man, I haven’t been here in ages. Still looks the way I left it.” he mumbled.

Akira nodded, and his hand tightened slightly on the small gift bag he had brought with him. “Um, here.” he presented the bag to Ryuji. “Your Christmas present.”

Ryuji’s eyes widened. “Seriously, for me?” he took the bag from Akira and pried it open while Akira nervously waited for his response.

The first gifts were the latest editions of Ryuji’s favorite manga books, still covered in their protective layer of plastic wrap. They were sitting beneath the second gift Akira had prepared, and Ryuji had to tear the bag open to avoid hurting himself. Out popped a small, potted cactus with stout spines and a tiny pink flower perched on top like a hat.

“Y-You keep saying that you kill every plant you keep, so I figured I’d get you something that’s practically unkillable.” mumbled Akira.

Ryuji stared at the cactus, lips pressed together, and Akira felt his insides squirm. Oh no, Ryuji didn’t like his gift-

“Dude, this is so neat!” Ryuji picked up the pot, careful not to prick himself with the spines as he inspected the small cactus with a wide grin on his face. “This and the manga too?! You spoil me.” he put his gifts aside to wrap Akira in a hug and kiss his cheek. “You’re the best, Akira.”

Akira blushed, wrapping his arms around Ryuji in return until he pulled away. “Alright then, I should give you your gift too!” he pulled out a box covered in wrapping paper from beneath the bed, sliding it over to Akira.

Akira carefully tore open the wrapping paper, and he couldn’t help but smile as he stared at the package for a familiar item he had gazed at longingly in the past.

“You told me you were thinking about buying a...french press, it’s called? So I figured I’d do it for you.” confessed Ryuji sheepishly.

Akira opened up one fold of the box, admiring the quality of the beautifully-made plunge inside the package before putting it aside. “It’s great. Thank you Ryuji.”  He leaned forward and kissed him, the sparks lingering on his lips as he pulled away and inspected Ryuji’s loopy expression with open amusement.

The rest of the evening was spent inside the warmth and comfort of Ryuji’s room, sitting on the bed, bodies huddled together beneath multiple blankets, and heads resting against each other as they lazily read through the manga books. Akira considered it to be one of the best Christmases he had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> (Thanks for reading, and I wish you a Merry Christmas!!)


End file.
